


What Relationships Are Made Of

by snarechan



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-06
Updated: 2006-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kor, ever the deceptive and sly one, draws Krew in with his one true weakness...deal making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Relationships Are Made Of

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to that Valentine's Day challenge issued by Jaygoose and Weiila over at LJ community jak_fanfics. And yes, you totally read that pairing and summary right. I'll give you five minutes to recover from the initial shock and mental images sure to ensue.

The Hip Hog Saloon reminded him of home, sometimes. It was dank, dark, and disgusting – like a nest. Though, mind, the décor could use a little work. Stingers reduced to light heads, grunts turned into trophies, Scout wing upholstery…

Turning his head away from it all, Kor eyed the nearly pea-green concoction in front of him, seriously wondering whether it was honestly this place’s best stock or sewer water, when the rasping sound of deep breathing could be heard behind him. Feeling the beginning tingle of said breathing down his neck, he whipped around, the speed with which he did so almost too much for someone who looked to be nearly in his 80s.

Though not the most intimidating man, Krew still gave off that cutthroat vibe that would have most flinching. Some would say it was the crooked teeth or his enormous size, while others claimed it was the smell. For Kor, it seemed to be none of the above, his wrinkled visage looking on as if addressing the most casual of acquaintances.

“Kor…” Krew rasped first, breaking the silence with the rapping of his stubby little fingers, “my old friend; what brings you here at this time of night, ey?”

The shorter of the two snorted, giving his drink one final glance before brushing it out of the way, presumably to rest his old bones on the counter’s edge.

“Cutting right to the chase, as always.”

“Now, now, don’t be like that,” Krew continued to croon. “Mmmm, you sound as if I wish to get rid of you so soon, but you must understand, I’m quite a busy man.”

Grinning at the choice of words, Kor merely shook his head, reaching within the confines of his robes to pull out a small slip of paper. It looked rather new, save for the few creases along its center and frayed edges from abusive travel. Intrigued by this sight, Krew directed his mechanical chair closer, hovering nearly over the other man’s shoulders.

“It’s fortunate that I have quite the proposition for you, then.”

“Mmmm, you don’t say?”

Nodding, Kor opened the page, revealing a map of the entire city and an envelope inside. On the map, two differently colored lines were drawn across it. A blue one centered around the palace and the Power station, while a red one led off somewhere in the slums, presumably to an exit of the city.

“You have acquaintances who are able to get anything into this city, correct?”

Eyes narrowing fractionally, Krew refrained from stating either yes or no in answer. He didn’t quite know where this was all going, and didn’t want to risk giving away too much unnecessary information that could cost him later. He hadn’t gotten this far by spilling his guts (though he certainly had some to spare).

“Perhaps… What of it, ey?”

“If you can do a few tasks for me, say…get a rig of some my friends into the city or release some certain gates, all this could be yours.” Kor chuckled, waving the envelope that had been concealed inside the map moments before under the other’s nose. Krew took it up, snapping it open with the flick of one of his flabby arms to scan over its contents quickly. His eyes grew wider with each photograph he passed, about ten or so in all, depicting nothing but containers holding pure eco.

Finally, he looked up at the other to address him. “Kor, I do believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship together, ey.”

As one, they shared a rather predatory smile.

-Fin-


End file.
